Generally, door panel sections for upward acting doors are connected together by spaced hinges which typically are comprised of pairs of metal plates having interengaging hinge pins. The metal plates are usually arranged so that each metal plate of a pair is fastened to abutting panel sections. While some of the adjoining panel sections are arranged to have interlocking abutting edges, these have not always proven to be weather tight. Furthermore, metal hinges are subject to corrosion and rusting. To prevent such rusting and provide for easier operation, it is advisable to oil the hinge pins from time to time. Not only is this messy but requires an adequate maintenance schedule to keep rust from forming. Moreover, the use of metal hinges results in an inferior appearance on the inside or rear face of such upward acting doors due to the objectionable appearance of the metal hinges located thereon.
Consequently, there is a need for hinge arrangements that can eliminate the objectionable maintenance and unsightly appearances associated with metal hinges, yet which can operate as effectively as metal hinges to hingedly secure together abutting panel sections of upward acting doors.